


In That Twilight

by jaekayelle



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Twilight

He was in that twilight between waking and sleep. Hearing a soft little snuffle Roger smiled to himself and rolled onto his left side, toward the sound. His hand touched warm, smooth flesh and he spread his fingers against it, seeking the essence of it, the soul beneath his palm. He was already owned by that soul. His heart belonged to it, his life depended on it, but still he needed that connection, craved it, revelled in it. 

His fingers drifted across the broad chest, tracing the collar bone. Lower along the sternum. Across the ribs, featherlight. 

Finally a reaction. A quiet giggle and Rafa convulsed sideways, batting his hand away. 

Roger pulled himself up so that his head rested on Rafa's pillow. His right arm found a home across Rafa's belly. He moved again and they ended up snugged up tightly together, in each other's arms, legs entwined. 

Rafa's breath ghosted across Roger's cheek, his eyelashes fluttering softly. 

Roger listened for a while, as the breathing evened out into sleep. He followed him. As ever. 

# end


End file.
